Protonix Ghostbusters Universe Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the domain of paranormal insanity. For the basics of what this wiki holds please visit and look around the Table of Context for more. What is the PGBU? The Protonix Ghostbusters Universe (PGBU) is a fan-made universe based on the 1984 film Ghostbusters and everything surrounding the franchise as both movies, comics, games, cartoons and even the fan base itself. Created around 2015, the universe was made after an idea originally based on an interdimensional story called Dimensional Hero (check below) was growing into a size that couldn't be fully explored and written out. After a year of world-building, it was eventually scrapped and become a more grounded on Earth idea with an already existing franchise. The idea of the franchise chosen to be such, being it was Ghostbusters, was based on the facts that the GB Universe had a large hidden layer of lore for so many different worlds, events, creatures, characters, technology, etc. that it matched as a semi-exact idea to the original idea and that several GB elements were heavily used. Unlike most stories or universes, Protonix is set up in a different format compared to other Ghostbusters properties. The wholesome of the story takes place on Prime-1 Earth (or Earth Prime, as a part of the original universe, had both a Beta Earth and Alpha Earth. The 1 is explained further down.) or our world where everything like Ghostbusters is just what it is. Movies, cartoons and overall fiction. It's the fact that Earth itself is truly the center of the Omniverse, or the Multiverse of the Multiverse, where it creates everything for other universes to exist. Being that if anything affected Prime Earth would affect everything else. Our world itself is in sort of landlocked from the cosmic seas where while what comes from it can go out it can never come back in. PGBU builds on the fact that this blockade is constantly under watch and has the capability of being breached. This comes in the form of Black Slime; a substance in the Ghostbusters Universe that has powerful abilities and yet is vastly unknown. Even the creatures that create it comes from an unknown world. The idea of Black slime being the center threat to everything is one of many reasons how the PGB can exist. Unlike most Ghostbusters incarnations, where it's either different version of the original team, copy or next generation that is mirrored like them, a ‘Senior and Junior’ type group or even a custom band that usually has between 3 to 5 members in the main team, Protonix goes on to having a core team of 8 members, eventually 9 and even later on becoming larger, has its focus. Derek Stewart, the full-on main character of the franchise, is one of the main story driven elements that the universe completely starts from his own actions when he was a teenager. The PGBU however isn't solidly focused on the single team, however, large key parts of the timeline focus on them and yet can have several different storylines from other teams happening at the same time to further expand its borders in the overall story. Some teams can be made either as a result of something in the timeline warranties another group to be formed or a story that can be altered to both fit in with the PGBU and still drive itself (check below). The Universe is constantly changing, as more and more things are made, Ghostbusters related or not, the PGBU is constantly getting bigger and adding more and more to give itself a stronger form. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse